villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kurogiri
Quote|Greetings. We are the League of Villains. Forgive our audacity, but today, we've come here to U.A. High School — this bastion of heroism to end the life of All Might, the Symbol of Peace.|Kurogiri's introduction in Encounter with the Unknown.}} Kurogiri is one of the main antagonists of My Hero Academia. He is second-in-command of the League of Villains. Like his fellow villains, he desires to kill All Might and create a new world in their own image. Appearance Despite appearing to be composed of nothing but pure fog, Kurogiri has a physical body. Nonetheless, he appears as a dark, ghastly-looking man with yellow eyes. He normally wears a suit with a tie and a metal collar around his entire neck as a civilian. For his villain costume, he wears absolutely nothing, and his neck collar normally remains hidden within his foggy body. He also sometimes appears larger than he normally is. Personality Unlike the rest of his fellow villains, Kurogiri is a calm, polite, and collected person. When he first encounters Thirteen and his students, he introduces himself and greets them in a very caring and respectful manner, showing a side of kindness to him. Nonetheless, he is purely evil, as he has no problem with harming the heroes in any way, let alone killing them. He also seems act as a mentor of Tomura Shigaraki's in a way, despite his position. After Nomu's defeat, Kurogiri tried to keep Shigaraki calm about the situation. When Dabi and Himiko Toga attempted to join the league, Kurogiri advised Shigaraki that he should be rationalized and allow them introduce themselves, instead of creating conflict. History Kurogiri first appears in Rescue Training, where he is shown to be transporting a variety of villains (including Tomura Shigaraki and Nomu) to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. Afterwards, he confronts Thirteen and the U.A. students, where he begins introductions. Katsuki Bakugo and Eijro Kirishima attempt to attack him, but their attacks went right through him. He then uses his Quirk to warp the students across various areas in the USJ. Afterwards, he takes on the pro hero Thirteen. Thirteen attempts to suck him with their Quirk, but Kurogiri notes how Thirteen has no actual combat experience when facing villains. Using this to his advantage, Kurogiri managed to trick Thirteen into using their own Quirk against them. By doing so, he opened a warp gate behind Thirteen and as a result, the vacuum of Thirteen's Quirk ended up tearing them from behind. After dispatching Thirteen, Kurogiri then turns his attention to Tenya Iida, who planned to escape the USJ and receive back up. He was held off by Mezo Shoji, and Ochaco Uraraka later used her Quirk on him by touching his neck collar, causing him to float in the air. He was then taped by Hanta Sero and was thrown away by Rikido Sato. Eventually, Kurogiri got back on ground and teleported next to Tomura Shigaraki. He informed him that Thirteen was defeated, but one of the students managed to escape, leading to Shigaraki being incredibly frustrated, threatening to kill him. When All Might arrived, Kurogiri used his Quirk to save Nomu from All Might's attacks and was able to capture All Might in the process. He then plans on killing All Might by dragging him down into the warp gate then closing it between him till his body pops off in half. Before he could so, he was attacked by Bakugo, who then pins him down, preventing him from using his Quirk. He is later freed by Nomu, after All Might saved Bakugo from being killed. After Nomu's defeat, All Might attempts to bluff Shigaraki and Kurogiri from attacking, in order for back up to arrive. Although Shigaraki began to panic, Kurogiri calmed him down, assuring him that Nomu had greatly weakened down All Might, giving them the opportunity to finish him off. As more villains were beginning to get back on their toe, Shigaraki eventually calmed down and agreed with Kurogiri. The two then charge towards All Might, but are later distracted by Izuku Midoriya, who plans to stop them from killing All Might. Kurogiri, however, uses his Quirk, in which Shigaraki's hand pops out of the warp gate in front of Midoriya, ready to kill him. However, the villains were eventually stopped as back up had arrived to drive the villains off. Eventually, the two barely managed to escape, with Kurogiri shielding the injured Shigaraki from Snipe's bullets and escaping Thirteen's Quirk. The two arrived back into their hideout. A mysterious voice from a screen monitor asks them what had happened to Nomu, in which Kurogiri reports that he was defeated and were unable to bring him back, since they had no clue of his whereabouts. Powers and Abilities * Warp Gate: Kurogiri's Quirk allows him to create black holes by manipulating dark fog. These black holes act as warp gates, which can be used as transportation. Kurogiri can also use these warp gates as clever ways of attacking, as shown when he tricked Thirteen into using their own Quirk against themselves by opening a warp gate behind them. He also planned to kill All Might by closing a warp gate around him and squeeze him till his upper torso rips off. Gallery Kurogiri.jpg Black_Mist_Kurogiri.png Villains_Arriving.png Katsuki_Eijiro_VS_Kurogiri.png Kurogiri_intervenes.png Category:Supervillains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Dark Forms Category:Right-Hand Category:Inmates Category:Imprisoned